Love Island 1
AR's Love Island: Series 1 is the first series of AR's Reality's which started on Friday the 7th of June. The series was located in Ibiza and was set off in a small island called Pine Islands. As for the first series of Love Island, there was a good selection of tasks, twists and challenges for our new summer palette. The series would have 58 day's being the longest. 12 Islanders entered on launch. | This is the first season to have the most drama, arguments, walks & ejections | Development Production AR'S Reality's decided to cancel Big Brother 2 due to inactive sessions & housemates. AR's then decided to open up a new show called Love Island featuring 10 islanders. Andrew walked before the live show due to lag issues, 1 new islander entered the villa on day 3 which was Lush meaning the series had 11 islanders all together, followed by Marsha on day 4 after the departure of Lizzie, to make the total go back to 12. The series had the most arguments, drama and walks. Casting Casting calls were held with the host in a span of 3 weeks with the applications being linked. Anyone was eligible to apply but had to be Straight. Once the applications closed, 12 islanders would be chosen to be in Love Island 1 for the first time ever, followed by two extra additions. Twists * Day 2, '''A New Islander came into the villa called Lush he had to choose 1 islander to steal. Lush decided to take Kendall from Ruben meaning Ruben was dumped from the villa. * '''Day 30, DECIDE. Once Islander's re coupled, they had to decide with their partner on who is the least compatible couple. The least compatible couple with the most picks, would be dumped from the island. * Day 41, '''SAVE. It was elimination night where Stella and Quill, Lati and Megan were up for the publics vote. Lati and Megan had the most votes meaning they were dumped. But there was a twist where the islanders could choose out of Lati or Megan on who to save. Lati had the most votes by the islanders meaning he was safe and Megan was dumped with least votes. But Megan had a special power when she entered. She had the ability to save herself. She decided to use the power. But the power was then cancelled as it would mess up the game by having unbalanced genders. So Megan had to leave. * '''Day 58, '''FINAL. It was the final night for Love Island, with Quill, Stella, Marsha, Lush, Lati & Ina. Quill and Stella exited out being third with 16% votes. Marsha and Lush were the runner ups with 41% votes. And finally Lati and Ina crowned winners of Love Island Series 1 with 43% votes to win! Islanders Voting Twists * On Day 2, '''Double Votes. Each Islander had to vote 2 Islander to be up for Elimination. Angelica, Lizzie and Michael had the most votes meaning they were up for the first elimination. * On Day 18, Singles. '''Each Islander had to vote 1 islander to be up for Elimination. Michael and Dash had the most votes meaning they were up for the second elimination. Dumped - Eliminated / Replacements * '''On Day 2, Lush took Kendall meaning Ruben was Dumped. (Taylor was also dumped that day.) * On Day 7, Angelica & Michael were dumped from the villa as they both had the mosts votes from the Public's poll. Lizzie had the lowest votes meaning she was safe. * 'On Day 11, '''Marsha entered in. Michael re entered back in with a Wild Card. * '''On Day 10, '''Marsha and Dash were arguing. So Marsha decided to dump Dash. * '''On Day 18, ' Two new islander's entered the villa named Benny & Quill Benny chose Kylie & Quill chose Marsha. Meaning Dash and Michael are single un till next re couple. * 'On Day 20, '''Lush and Kendall broke up due to Lush feeling trapped and stressed. * '''On Day 21, '''Two new Islander's entered the villa named ''Stella & Megan Stella chose Quill & Megan chose Benny. Meaning Kylie and Marsha are single un till next re couple. * 'On Day 25, '''It was elimination night, where Michael and Dash were put up for elimination. Dash was eliminated from the villa with 77% votes. * '''On Day 30, '''Islander's had to recouple, but Ina and Kendall were last standing. As Michael was the last to choose, he chose Ina meaning Kendall was dumped from the island. Criticism * '''After the announcement by AR's RReality that Big Brother 2 had been cancelled due to alot of inactive housemates, so we switched it up and thought of an uncoming up season, Love Island. '